


Gone Too Long

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, So Much Dirty Talk, Some of this is probably anatomically incorrect, Syringe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan comes back from a family visit and Phil makes sure he knows he's been missed.





	Gone Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> ...mistakes were made.  
>  I have no excuse for this one. It's just a fic where I attempt to outdo myself with the filth.  
> There are probably some anatomy inaccuracies. If you want to do this, please do some actual research first.  
> Anyway, see you in Hell. Let's have a party. I'll bring the chips.  
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think and hope you enjoy!

Seven days. Dan had been gone for seven days, visiting his family. Seven days without Phil.

Of course, they had Skyped and called each other every chance they got, so it wasn’t like they were completely cut off.

Still, Dan couldn’t help but rush into Phil’s arms the moment he walked through the door of their apartment.

“I missed you.” he murmured into Phil’s shoulder as they hugged.

“I missed you too.” Phil said softly. He pulled back and looked Dan in the eye. “I have a surprise for you, baby boy.”

Dan shivered in excitement. If Phil was planning what Dan thought he was planning, Dan was in for a lot of fun. He grinned at the older man. 

“Does it have anything to do with what we discussed last month, Daddy?”

Phil smirked back as his hands moved from Dan’s hips to his jean-clad ass and squeezed. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?” He let go of Dan and turned towards the kitchen. “Let’s eat. I made dinner.”

Dan whined at the loss of contact but, nevertheless, followed Phil.

After they had cleaned their plates and Dan got in the shower, Dan found himself standing in the middle of their bedroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, and staring at his boyfriend.

Phil was stretched out across their bed, reading a book. He was wearing only gym shorts and a tight T-shirt that made his biceps stand out. He looked positively edible, especially since he was wearing his thick-framed glasses and had his hair in a styled quiff. 

Dan suddenly felt extremely lucky that he was Phil’s, that Phil loved him. He needed to somehow show his appreciation for the gorgeous man.

Dan walked over to the foot of the bed and stood there until Phil looked up. 

“What are you doing, baby boy?” Phil asked, setting his book aside and pushing his glasses up his nose.

Dan smiled innocently, widening his brown eyes for full effect. He climbed onto the bed, letting his towel fall off, and began crawling up Phil’s legs.

“I really missed you, Daddy. I missed the way you hold me in the mornings, I missed your smile whenever I do something you’re proud of,” As Dan talked, he passed over Phil’s ankles, legs, and thighs. “And, I missed how you hold me down, I missed your hands all over me and I missed your big, thick cock pounding into me.”

Dan leaned down and nuzzled Phil’s rapidly hardening bulge through the material of his shorts. Hearing Phil’s breath hitch, he rested his cheek on the bulge and looked up at Phil from under his eyelashes. 

“May I suck you off, Daddy?”

“Mm, I don’t know, baby boy.” Phil hummed as he threaded his fingers through Dan’s curls. “Do you think you’ve earned it? I mean, you left your Daddy high and dry for seven days. Seven days without cumming in your tight little ass was torture, baby. Does that sound like you deserve permission to suck my dick?”

Dan whimpered as Phil’s fingers flexed, pulling his hair. “Please, Daddy! I’ll be good for you! I’m sorry I kept my ass away from you for so long. I’ll do whatever you want to make it up to you!”

“Anything?” Phil’s ocean eyes gleamed dangerously behind his glasses.

“Anything.” Dan confirmed, giving Phil full power over whatever happened next.

Phil hummed and began combing his fingers through Dan’s hair. “Be careful with that promise, baby. You wouldn’t want someone to take advantage of you, would you?”

Dan shook his head as he leaned up into Phil’s touch, practically purring. Phil’s voice had lower in volume and tone, turning into something deep and dangerous.

“Stand and strip.” Phil said, rolling off the bed and heading out of the room. “Get the rope while you’re at it. Do not touch yourself.”

Dan hurried about the bedroom to complete the order. He found the silk rope right where they’d left it in the bottom drawer.

By the time Phil came back, Dan was completely naked. He stood on the carpet with head bent down in submission and hard cock bobbing between his legs.

“What a good boy.” Phil hid the item he retrieved from the fridge behind his back as he cupped Dan’s chin and leaned forward to kiss him. “Now, get on the bed, all fours.”

As Dan obeyed, Phil set the special item on the dresser and picked up the rope. He bound Dan to the bed at all four limbs, so he was now lying on his stomach. Phil put a pillow under Dan’s hips so his ass jutted into the air. 

Phil leaned over Dan’s back and planted a kiss on his neck. “Seven days,” he whispered in Dan’s ear. He ground his still-clothed cock into Dan’s ass before withdrawing.

Dan whined as he felt Phil get off the bed, but Phil gave a light slap to his inner thigh in response. 

“Don’t be needy, baby. You have a lot to make up for.” Phil spoke calmly as he walked over to the dresser and got the item: a plastic syringe without a needle, like the ones used to administer cough syrup. Its diameter was slightly bigger than that of a quarter and was filled with a milky white substance.

Dan glanced behind him and shivered when he saw the syringe in Phil’s hand. His heart was pounding wildly in excitement. 

“Tell me, baby boy, where does my cum belong?” Phil’s voice had taken on that dark edge again, and Dan knew he better say the right answer or else.

“Inside me, Daddy.” Dan said firmly.

“Correct,” The bed dipped as Phil climbed back behind Dan. “I’ve wanted nothing more than to dump my load in your sweet little ass for these past seven days. But where was my little cumdump? Not here. So, I’ve been forced to save up to repay my naughty whore.”

Dan squirmed as Phil reached down and parted Dan’s ass cheeks with two hands. Seconds later, he felt Phil’s hot tongue delving in his hole and he moaned from the sensation. 

Phil made quick work of opening Dan’s ass with his tongue and lubed-up fingers. He wasn’t doing it to pleasure Dan, as he avoided Dan’s prostate. He was preparing Dan for the girth of the syringe and his cock. 

Once Dan was deemed wide enough, Phil grabbed the syringe again. 

“Are you ready, baby boy?”

“Yes! Yes!” Dan cried, feeling as if he was about to bust from anticipation. “Give it to me, Daddy, please!”

Phil carefully lined up the tip of the syringe with Dan’s hole and slid the plastic tube inside, careful not to touch the plunger yet. 

Dan wiggled a bit at the cool plastic inside him. He had used dildos in the past, but they’d never been this smooth. The lube definitely helped and soon the syringe was fully in, the very tip resting on top of Dan’s prostate. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable, it just felt weird. 

“You ok, baby?” Phil asked, leaning over Dan to talk in his ear and press a kiss to his cheek. At Dan’s nod, Phil kissed him again. “Good boy.” Phil leaned back so he was sitting on his heels. He gently grasped the syringe, thumb on the plunger. He put his other hand on the small of Dan’s back to keep him in place. “You ready, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dan said and Phil pushed the plunger. 

Dan fought the urge to move as the cold semen dripped from the syringe and into his body. He could feel it splashing up his walls and down his tight channel, painting his insides white. It kept coming and coming. Dan felt as if he was filled to the brim with Phil’s spunk and it was still going. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt a little spill over the syringe and down his crack, tickling his balls in a way that made him sigh in pleasure. 

At last, Phil stopped. The syringe was still in Dan, cum leaking out from around it. 

“How does that feel, babe?” Phil asked, smoothing his hand down Dan’s back. 

Dan felt sloppy with cum leaking out of him. He also felt…sloshy. Phil’s cum lapped at his insides whenever he so much as moved. He decided he liked it.

“I feel so dirty, Daddy.” Dan whined. 

“Good.” Phil said, “You deserve it after what you’ve done.”

“May I have Daddy’s cock now?” 

“You have seven loads inside you and you still want my cock? You are a filthy cockslut.”

Dan responded by wiggling his hips enticingly and looking over his shoulder to bat his lashes at Phil. “Please?”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m not done.” Phil cooed as he stripped off his clothes and climbed behind Dan. He carefully eased the now-empty syringe out of Dan and watched in fascination as cum spilled out of the pink hole. “Fuck, you are full, aren’t you?”

Dan whined as he felt cum gush out of him. “Please, give me more, Daddy.”

Phil growled and, in one motion, snapped his hips forward into Dan. Both of them felt a rush of heat at the squelching sound that rang around the room. Phil took a moment to revel in the feeling of Dan’s hole squeezing him with the added stickiness of his seed already inside. Then, he began to fuck Dan, hard and fast, knowing he wasn’t going to last. 

The cum was running down Dan’s thighs in rivets as Phil pounded away in him. He felt so sloppy and messy, but he loved that it was Phil who made him like this. He was Phil’s do to with as the other boy pleased.   
Phil grunted, pitching forward to press his chest against Dan’s back, panting in his ear.

“Fuck, you’re so tight around me.” Phil breathed as he kissed and licked up the sweat on the back of Dan’s neck. “You’re such a good little whore for me, aren’t you, taking all my cum like this? Maybe I should leave you like this, with all that cum inside you, and just come and fuck another load into you every day. Would you like that, baby boy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dan moaned, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. “Oh, Daddy, I’m going to cum!”

“Go on.” Phil growled, “Cum on my cock like a good slut.” He tangled his fingers in Dan’s hair and yanked hard.

Dan screamed as he came, adding to the dribbling mess on the sheets. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was pretty sure he blacked out for a second. 

Phil grunted, and came a minute later, causing the cum to spill out and bubble around his dick.

Dan could hear a high-pitched whining sound in the background as he came back to his senses. Phil untied Dan and flipped him over. Phil crawled up Dan’s limp body, his cum-coated dick dripping as he went, and finally straddling his head. 

“Clean me off.” Phil rumbled, taking his cock and rubbing it across Dan’s lips.

Dan opened his mouth and took in Phil’s softening member, humming at the salty flavor. He made sure to lick everything up, including around where the spunk had run down to Phil’s balls. 

“Good boy.” Phil whispered, brushing hair away from Dan’s face tenderly. “You’re such a pretty boy, you know that? You’re the best boy in the world.”

Dan preened at the praise, and reveled at the wet mess he felt when he rubbed his legs together. 

When Dan had licked Phil clean, Phil gently scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom. 

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked as he turned on the faucet. A bath may not be the most sanitary option at the moment, but he’ll rinse Dan off in the shower afterwards. He was pretty sure Dan wasn’t up to stand yet, judging by his glassy eyes and shaking limbs.

“Gross, but like, a good kind of gross.” Dan giggled. He felt as if he was floating and so so happy. He reached behind himself and gently prodded around where the cum was still gushing out. “Holy shit.”

Phil turned to see what Dan was swearing at and his jaw dropped as he saw Dan’s stomach. It was protruding slightly, bulging from all the cum in him. He pushed slightly on it and there was a splashing sound behind Dan as cum came out of his ass like a waterfall.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Phil said as he pulled Dan into a sloppy kiss, “We’re definitely doing this again.” 

“I look like I’m pregnant.” Dan said as he examined himself in the mirror. “Also, you got cum in my hair, Phil!”

Phil shook his head fondly. Seven days without each other was really seven days too long.


End file.
